<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knot Holding Back by KnottheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779813">Knot Holding Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf'>KnottheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Boypussy, Boypussy Derek Hale, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Intersex Derek Hale, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek Hale, Teacher Derek Hale, surprise heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Surprise Heat- It grated his nerves whenever a student of his was an Alpha, and they would try to back talk him or get him to submit. Derek had put them in place by the first week of class. He wasn’t some Omega to roll over and show his soft belly no matter how tough times had gotten. After Kate, Derek tried to shut that part of himself down. That part that craved the affection from an Alpha. Sure, Derek still went out for a casual one night stand but it was night and one night only, after that he’d go about his day and avoid said one night stand to the best of his ability. He usually went as far as driving two to four towns over just for a quick fuck. It was ridiculous but that was how he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>That is until Stiles showed up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knot Holding Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek makes it to about seventh period before his heat really starts to affect him. He was ok earlier that day, the low burn in the pit of his belly was easy to ignore as he taught the class of seniors the history of war in Europe. Mostly he’d try harder to get their attention and make sure they were at least learning something that day, but with his incoming heat he couldn’t even focus himself. Twice now he had messed up and had stood there silent for a moment trying to remember what he was saying in the first place before getting back to work. It’s not like he wanted to come to work the day right when his heat was about to roll in, his heats had always been very strict on when they were coming. So today was an unnecessary surprise when he went to the bathroom and found slick dripping out of his hole. Hissing to himself as he wiped it away before getting back to class. It was hotter than usual in the classroom that day so he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, ignoring the looks of interest he got from his students as he did so. Derek knew how he looked to his students, a thirty year old handsome man, with that mysterious atmosphere to him that pulled everybody in closer. Not to mention he was an unmated Omega in his prime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It grated his nerves whenever a student of his was an Alpha, and they would try to back talk him or get him to submit. Derek had put them in place by the first week of class. He wasn’t some Omega to roll over and show his soft belly no matter how tough times had gotten. After Kate, Derek tried to shut that part of himself down. That part that craved the affection from an Alpha. Sure, Derek still went out for a casual one night stand but it was night and one night only, after that he’d go about his day and avoid said one night stand to the best of his ability. He usually went as far as driving two to four towns over just for a quick fuck. It was ridiculous but that was how he liked it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is until <em>Stiles</em> showed up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loudmouth, sarcastic Stiles Stilinski. Who always had to raise his hand and ask the most ridiculous, and yet intriguing, questions during class. It didn’t help that every time Derek saw the teen his Omega side wanted nothing more than to preen and present to the Alpha, or he always tried to take a whiff of that delicious scent. It was the worst day when Stiles came into his classroom the first day and flailed around before giving Derek a wide smile and then settling in his seat-in the front row where he was a constant distraction. To Derek at least. Everyone else seemed used to his antics. But <em>god oh god</em>, Derek knew he was going to hell, because not only was Stiles a freshly turned 18 year old Alpha, no Derek had to spend nights jerking himself off to the thoughts of Stiles fucking him. He fingered himself wide and open as he moaned Stiles’s name, pushing his ass into the air as he imagined the Alpha knotting Derek right in front of the entire classroom. A part of him would let the young man do it. Derek wasn’t desperate for any other Alpha’s knot, but Stiles-God, he was pathetic. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And if he sometimes stared a little too hard at Stiles’s crotch when the teenager was wearing his lacrosse shorts. Well that was between Derek and God. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So of course, the day his heat surprisingly shows up he starts to break a little during seventh period. It’s the last period of the day and all Derek wants to do is go home and fuck himself on the dildo he has in his nightstand drawer. Instead he’s suffering with Stiles scent wafting around the room. Derek feels himself leaking between his legs, and chooses to sit during most of the class. Not prepared for what might happen if they see he’s leaking there. Just as the bell rings and everyone is running out to leave because it’s a Friday afternoon, Derek feels himself let loose an explosive sigh. Rubbing his face and cringing at the sweat that was starting to form on his skin. It’s disgusting and he wants nothing more than to take a cold shower. But when he pulls his hands back he startles a little when he sees Stiles is still in the classroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mr. Stilisnki, I thought you might have joined your classmates in running out of here. If you need help with anything you’ll have to make it quick, because I’m in a bit of a hurry.” Derek tries to keep his voice calm, but he’s pretty sure he’s gritting out the last part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek watches as Stiles pokes his tongue out of his mouth to wet his lips. The Omega finding himself drawn to watching the teens lips as they move, the younger mans mouth is practically obscene.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to help you.” Is what Stiles answers with. It makes Derek pause as he reaches for the paperwork on his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure what your talking about, Mr. Stilinski.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles rolls his eyes like it’s the most obvious thing, “Don’t play dumb with me, Mr. Hale. I can smell you’re in heat, hell I’m surprised the other Alphas couldn’t smell it on you. You’re practically leaking everywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That had Derek’s face going red as he stared wordlessly at Stiles. The Alpha took that as a sign to drop his backpack down by the desk, twisting around he walked to the door as shut it quietly before locking the door and closing the blind on the window. Derek gulped as Stiles walked back towards the desk, stepping between Derek and his desk so he was standing between the Omega’s legs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to help you, Derek. Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. It-it’s illegal. You’re my student we shouldn’t even be having this conversation Stiles-Mr. Stilinski. This isn’t up for discussion.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you see here’s the thing, the school years almost over and soon I’ll be graduating. Which means I won’t be your student anymore. And I’m 18 which means I’m no longer a minor. Nobody’s going to care. An Alpha claiming an Omega, you know how the law is with these kind of situations.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was true. Most the time they would turn their heads the other way when something like this happened. Only looking into it further if the Omega pleads it was rape. It was a fucked up system but better than it was years ago when Omegas were considered property.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. This is...this just isn’t good Stiles.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was about ready to grab his stuff and run for it, but then Stiles was cupping Derek’s cheek and tilting his head up to kiss him. Derek felt ever resolve, every wall he’s ever built up come crumbling in that moment. Stiles tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and Derek couldn’t stop the moan that came from his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Derek, I’ll take such good care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek tried shaking his head and leaned away from the touch. He wanted so desperately to pull Stiles back against him and have the Alpha kissing him again. But it was wrong and he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine.” Stiles said dejectedly, “I guess I’ll just go on that date with Lydia then. Since you’re not interested.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that as they say, is what broke the camels back. Derek snarled and lunges forward dragging Stiles back against him before the Alpha could leave. He pressed a biting kiss against Stiles lips before dropping to his knees. With a few short twist of his fingers he was dragging Stiles pants and boxers to the floor, the Alpha gasping above him as Derek pressed his lips to his hipbone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re <em>mine.</em>” Derek growled, punctuating his words by biting Stiles hip. The Alpha groaned and jerked his hips forwards, his cock twitching and standing proudly in all its Alpha glory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek didn’t even hesitate to take Stiles’s entire cock into his mouth. He sucked and lapped at the head for a few minutes, watching as Stiles grabbed the edge of his desk for support before taking it all into his mouth. Stiles shouted. A hand coming up to cover his mouth the other to grip Derek’s hair as the Omega swallowed his entire cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus fucking Christ, Derek. If I’d know this was all I had to do to get you on your knees and sucking my cock. I would have done it sooner.” Stiles breathed. Yelling when Derek pinched his ass for his words. “Ok, ok, yeah sorry, that was kind of an asshole thing to say. But holy fuck, have you seen yourself when you suck dick. Fucking <em>fantastic</em>. And-<em>fuck</em>-your mouth is so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek must be doing something wrong if Stiles is still talking. Huffing he bobs his head up and down in a fast rhythm it feels like Stiles is fucking his mouth and it feel amazing. Stiles moans and his hips jerk forward every once in a while as if he’s trying to hold himself still. Derek could care less to be honest. He’s always loved a bit of face fucking but he’s sure Stiles would come in seconds if that happened now. And right now, Derek really wants the Alphas knot in his wet cunt. He clenches around nothing at just the idea of Stiles knotting him up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after a while longer of milking Stiles’s cock with his mouth, Derek pulls off. He doesn’t bother wiping his mouth and instead stands up and presses himself against Stiles. Lapping up the sweat dripping down Stiles’s throat, before reaching higher and pressing a kiss to the Alpha’s lips. Stiles growls into the kiss, his hands coming around to squeeze Derek’s ass. Before he knows it, Derek is getting pushed around and it being pinned to his desk. His ass on perfect display for Stiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I had the time I would’ve eaten you out, baby. But this isn’t exactly the best place for that now is it? I’ve got plans for you.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s ear as he unbuckles his belt. Derek whimpers and pushes his hips back, gasping when Stiles yanks his pants down harshly and the cold air stings against his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesus fuck, look at that ass.” Stiles moans behind him, pulling a yelp from Derek when a hand comes down to slap his ass. Stiles kneads the flesh in his hand for a minute before pushing Derek’s legs farther apart and growling when Derek’s wet cunt is revealed. “God you’re dripping everywhere. So hot, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek whines and bites his bottom lip as Stiles pushes a finger inside of him. The Alpha starts fingering him open with just one long, honey finger before pushing in a second. They’re dry but Derek is leaking slick so much Stiles can open him up with ease. Stiles pushes Derek’s shirt down so he can lap at the older man’s neck and presses kisses against his skin. Feeling his knees go weak, Derek leans most of his weight on the desk as he pants and presses back into Stiles fingers. He’s only just added the third finger and Derek is already getting impatient, ready to be filled up with Stiles thick cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight. Haven’t had a fuck in a while have you, baby?” Stikes purrs into his ear, taking the moment to bite on them and give them a tug. “Can’t wait to breed your pretty cunt. Wanna get it all wet and sloppy before you leave today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stiles, fuuck-uh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha pulls his fingers out of Derek’s pussy and pushes him down against the desk as he lines himself up. When he pushes in, Derek feels his whole body suck Stiles’s in with one slow easy glide before clenching at the younger man’s massive girth. He’s taken Alphas before and sure a lot of them have been big, but Stiles is massive! He makes those Alpha’s cocks feel like toys in Derek’s ass. Biting down a moan when Stiles dick is finally all the way in, Derek lets his head drop down as he gets use to the size of the Alpha’s dick inside of him. After a moment has passed Stiles pulls back slowly before thrusting forward, Derek can’t stop the moans that come out of his throat this time. It just feels so good. He’s never felt so full before and the way Stiles keeps mouthing at his neck, he feels like he’s about to come faster than he’s ever done before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alpha, <em>please</em>-“ he begs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles growls against his throat, but not in a threatening way it’s calming in a way Derek can’t explain. “What do you need, baby? Tell me and I’ll give it you. You know I’ll always take care of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. Yes yes yes. Please, take care of me Alpha. Want-want...” he stifles the next words about to come out of his mouth, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts and he shouldn’t want Stiles like this so badly. <em>I’m a horrible person,</em> Derek tells himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Alpha thinks otherwise. He grips Derek’s hair and pulls his head back, growling into his ears, “Tell me, Derek. You don’t have to be shy with me Omega, I’m not going to let you go after this. I’m going mark you with my teeth and then give you my knot and everyone will know who you belong to.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek feels himself clench hard around Stiles dick, feeling the start of the Alpha’s knot growing in his pussy has him whimpering. He breaks a little at Stiles’s words, a few tears slipping down his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please. Please. Want you so badly. My Alpha, knot me please Alpha. I’ll be so good.” He whines, pushing his hips back against Stiles dick.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sssh, sh, it’s ok baby. I know you’re gonna be so good for me, always have been. Love you so much I just couldn’t hold back anymore today. Smelled you were in heat and knew I had to mark you before some other Alpha tried to come in and take you from me.” Stiles shushes, his words slipping over Derek like a warm blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek begs again, “Wanted you so badly, but it wasn’t right. You’re too young and-and-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stiles silenced him with his teeth against Derek’s throat, he bites down lightly which has Derek arching his back into the touch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s ok baby, there’s no need to worry about that anymore. I’m gonna give you my knot now, Der. Be a good boy and take it for me. I know you will cause you’re so good to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crying out as Stiles thrust his hips into him again, Derek squirms when he feels the knot start to lock into his place. And his mouth drops into an ‘o’ shape as his pussy <em>clenches</em> and comes around the Alpha’s knot. Stiles’s dick fills him up with so much come he feels like he’s eaten two entire meals and can’t help but moan when Stiles pumps his hips forwards to rub at that spot that makes him see stars. Just when he thinks it’s over, Derek fees teeth against his neck and yells when Stiles bites down on his mating gland. His head goes fuzzy and he can’t think straight at all for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he comes to, Stiles is still locked inside of him, big hands roaming all over Derek’s body as he laps at his neck. A deep rumbling sound coming from the Alpha’s chest as to show how pleased he is. It makes Derek’s ears go red and he turns his head to ask for a kiss, to which Stiles happily obliges. He wonders if Stiles is simply a gifted kisser or has had practice with someone else, the last thought makes something tighten with jealously inside of him. But he sets it aside for later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feel better?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek nods his head in answer, laying his head back down on his folded arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. When my knot goes down, I’ll clean us up and then you are going to drive home. I’ll be right behind you the whole way. You’ll call out at work tell them you’re going through heat and then I’m going to take care of you for the rest of the week. Okay, Der?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Derek can’t find it in himself to complain or argue and instead chooses to nod his head. Purring when Stiles presses soft kitten kisses against his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Such a good Omega, and you’re all <em>mine</em> too.” Stiles purrs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are loved!</p><p>Tomorrow we have: Hate Sex.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>